Mitsukai Mikomi
by Orika
Summary: AU: Sora Hikari is a Slayer who always thought he was unlucky at everything that is until he found a mysterious girl. Will she change his unluckiness or will she make it worse. Pairing undecided yet..?
1. The Light from Heaven

Mitsukai Mikomi

By: Orika

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I do own the plot…

'_Italic'_: Thoughts

**Bold**: Flashback

Summary: Sora Hikari is a Slayer who always thought he was unlucky at everything that is until he found a mysterious girl. Will she change his unluckiness or will she make it worse. 

X 0 X

Prologue: The Light from Heaven

It was a rainy night. A boy was at the forest taking shelter at a cavern. He was soaking wet from the rain but his brunette hair was still spiked up at different directions. His eyes were a pair of blue orbs. His black clothes were soaking wet.

This boy is Sora Hikari. You could say he's a Slayer who goes off making money by killing beasts that terrorizes towns. Well of course they have to hire him before he does his job. Well that's just the way life is for him. He has to make a living…

Snap

The pair of wooden sticks Sora was just using broke from his constant rubbing.

"Shoot!" Sora cursed throwing the sticks outside.

Sora stood up and walked at the entrance and looked at the sky.

'_Why does it always happen to me?'_

'_Whenever I always sleep in the wilderness it rains. The ship is always full when I try to avail. Do I really have such a strong bad luck?'_

Just then Sora noticed something strange in the sky. The Heavens opened up and something came falling from the sky at the area just near the cavern he was in. He removed his hand that he used to cover his eyes. He blinked a few times.

"What was that?" Sora asked to no one in particular. "That was weird… I'm just imagining things." He said turning around.

But something inside Sora tells him to go take a look at the place where the light landed. It was just somewhere near to where he was. He grabbed his sword and went out heading to the area.

Sora came to the spot were he thought the light landed. But there wasn't anything unusual. Not a thing.

Sigh "It was just my imagination." Sora said. "I think I just need a rest…" He finished as he turned around.

Just when Sora was about to leave he heard something snapped. He touched his sword ready to charge at what is to come.

'_Drat and these Heartless always seem to find me.'_

Sora turned around and searched for the source of the noise. His eyes then caught a figure behind the trees but then it disappeared.

"Who's there?" Sora asked approaching the trees as he took out his sword from it's sheathe.

When Sora moved closer something bumped him. He lost his balance and fell to the ground along with his attacker.

"Shoot!" Sora said.

Still on the ground Sora gained composure and was ready to stab the thing that knocked him down. But then he stopped as he heard ragged breathing. He felt a soft hand holding his arm.

Then the rain stopped and the sky was cleared from the dark clouds. The moon illuminated the darkness revealing Sora's attacker or so he thought.

It was no Heartless; it was just a girl wearing a silk white robe and a pair of shoes. Her hair was auburn and has a few cuts and bruises on her body.

Sora pulled his self away from her and took her in his arms.

"Hey miss?" Sora said patting her cheek.

"Mmhmm…" The girl mumbled and slowly opened her eyes.

Sora found his self staring to a pair of lavender blue eyes. He saw innocence reflected on her eyes. She touched his cheek and fainted.

"Hey!" Sora yelled. 

'_Relax Sora she's just sleeping…'_

"Where'd she come from?" Sora wondered.

Sora noticed that she was wearing weird clothes. Either way he carried her and went back to the cavern. She needed treatment and there was no town near by, it's a good thing he always carries a first aid kit with him.

O 

In the Realm of Light…

"How is she?" A young man with brunette hair asked.

The short haired girl shook her head.

"We lost her Leon…" The girl said.

"Yuffie, it was him wasn't it?" Leon asked.

"Is there anyone else?" A blonde haired young man answered for Yuffie.

"I'm worried about her." Yuffie said. "What should we do Cloud?" She said looking at the blonde haired man.

"All we can do is wait." Cloud said.

"She's gonna be alright. The Light is watching her right?" Yuffie said hopefully.

"Yuffie… From where she is now..." Leon said.

"We don't know…" Cloud said. "Let's just hope that they never find her." He finished.

X 0 X

Orika: And that was the prologue.

Vampire Orika: Great another plot…

Orika: Hey it isn't my fault if I keep on changing it.

Vampire Orika: Eventually it is your fault Mortal…

Orika: Wahaaahaa…

Vampire Orika: Sigh Cry baby… Reviews Mortal give the story a Review so that this Mortal will stop crying, Flames are also welcome…


	2. Awakening of the Keyblade Wielder

Mitsukai Mikomi

By: Orika

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening of the Keyblade Wielder

She felt the wind blew on her cheeks, she felt warm despite of it, and something was covering her body. The smell of meadow tickling her nose, she slowly opened her eyes and saw that the sun has yet to rise. She slowly sat up but the sudden movement made her head aches.

"Thaw deneppah?" She wondered recalling what had taken place.

All she remembered was blood and a boy with spiky brunette hair. She looked around and saw a bag across from her but no one was there. She tried to sit up more slowly taking in to her surroundings.

"Oh you're awake…" A voice said.

She turned around but doing so, she felt a sharp pain from her head. She held her head and felt the person moved to her side.

"Easy… You're wounds might be healed already but it seems your head came to a bad impact with something." He said.

She didn't understand and shook her head. She slowly turned her head and looked at the person. All she noticed was the blue orbs staring at her. A familiar color she'd seen somewhere.

"Are you a foreigner? The name's Sora. I'm a Hunter." He said slowly laying her back on the ground. "What's your name?" He asked.

She didn't still understand and said so, "I t'ond dnatsrednu…" She was taken aback. "Ohw era ouy?" She asked but then felt a sharp pain piercing her skull. "Aaaahhhh!"

"Shhh… Its okay it must the impact. Try to relax…" Sora said. "Just relax…" He said massaging her temple. "Sorry, but I don't understand your language… We'll have to get you to a linguist."

Sora faced her, pointed to himself, and said, "Sora…

"So...ra?" She uttered pointing to herself.

Sora scratch the back of his head and tried again shaking his head then pointing to himself, he said; "So…ra…" She said pointing to Sora. "Sora…" She said again smiling a little.

Sora nodded then pointing to her and waited.

Pointing to herself she said, "Em?"

Sora nodded even though he didn't understand.

"Kairi…" She said.

"Kai…ri…" Sora repeated testing to how it is pronounced.

"Kairi…" Kairi nodded. She looked at the shadow the fire had created through the cavern walls, suddenly the image of shadow like creatures came, blood everywhere corpse lying about.

"On!" She screamed sitting up.

Sora held her close. "It's okay, calm down." He tried to comfort her hysterics.

"Doolb… Sseltraeh…" She cried.

"It's alright your safe now. No one's going to hurt you." Sora said reassuring her. "I'll protect you." He said.

If there's one thing Sora doesn't like, it's seeing people cry. To him the world is already dead miserable and people shouldn't add up to the miserable things. He promised to take care of her just to cease her crying.

Sora held her until she stopped crying…

Sora wiped the tear away from her eyes. He put out the fire and helped her up. It was a good thing she was asleep the entire time when he left and headed to town to buy a horse. He boarded his stuff at the horse. He then looked at her.

She was looking around her surroundings like a child on a festival, curious and lost. He remembered what she was wearing. A silk white robe made.

'_Must be of high quality...'_ Sora thought. _'Only priestesses wear those kinds of clothing. Yeah maybe she is a priestess from a foreign shrine.'_ He then remembered what she said. _'Maybe she was attacked by during her pilgrim. Maybe the town's people know her… Or better yet the priestess at their shrine.'_

"Here the sun is about but it still gets pretty cold." Sora said putting the cloak around her. As he, did he saw something, a tattoo of a pair of wings at the back of her right shoulder? Unlike other tattoos, it was sparkling almost glowing. _'What the heck is this?'_ He thought as looked closely.

"Thaw si ti?" She said meekly snapping Sora out of his thoughts.

Sora helped her mount the horse then guided the horse on foot. They were quiet along the way until Sora was about to ask something but then remembered that she couldn't speak his language.

'_I certainly need to find someone who can understand her.'_ Sora thought.

They were walking for a while venturing the forest when a ruckus came from the bushes. Sora halted the horse and led it back away, he then unsheathes his sword, his stance prepared to pounce whatever monster was on the other side of the bush.

What came out of the bush was no monster but a shadow of some sort with yellow eyes and antennae.

"What the heck is this?" Sora said looking down at the shadow poking it with his sword.

" Sseltreah… Sora yats yawa!" Kairi shouted.

Just then, the shadow strokes a claw at Sora who had awkwardly stepped back through Kairi's warning.

"Shit! You're not a meek monster are you?" Sora said then attacked the monster but the sword just went through it. "The hell?"

Then many more appeared surrounding them. The horse reared, Sora grabbed the reins and tried to calm the horse, but it bucked and reared again throwing Kairi and his stuff off.

"Kairi! Just stay behind me." Sora said helping her up. The shadows closed in on them.

Sora tried again but the result was the same.

"Shit! Just what are these monsters?" Sora said.

A shadow made a dive toward them attacking with its claws. Sora pushed Kairi away and was hit in the chest. Sora groaned and as he landed at the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi said kneeling beside him as they were surrounded by the shadows.

"Runaway, Kairi… Runaway…" Sora said holding his wound and fell to the darkness.

'_Am I going to die? Is this what dying actually is? It is so dark… What will happen to the others? This is so not fair…'_ Sora thought drifting away. In his semi-unconscious state, he could hear a voice, a warm light envelop him in the midst of the darkness calling to him.

"My knight, return to me… Awaken my Keyblade Wielder…"

Sora slowly opened his eyes and saw Kairi hovering over him her hands holding his face.

"Sora… Sora…" Kairi said. "Are you alright?"

"What…" Sora wondered. "You can talk…" He said coherently.

"They'd gone after the horse; we have to hurry before they come back." Kairi said helping him up.

Sora collected his bag and sword, and then they both ran from the opposite direction. Sora touched his wound but it was gone, he tried searching for it. He found the slash of his shirt but there was no wound.

"What the hell is going on?" Sora muttered but then he focused on them trying to get out of the forest and away from those weird things. He looked back and said; "What were those things?"

"Heartless…" Kairi said breathlessly.

"What?" Sora said.

"Heartless… beings of darkness that are a manifest of the heart." Kairi said.

"I don't understand…" Sora said.

Before Kairi could further explain a giant, Heartless appeared and blocked their way. Sora held his sword tightly.

'_My sword has no effect on these things…'_ Sora thought then he looked at Kairi._ 'I better create a distraction.'_

"Kairi… on my signal run as far as you can." Sora said readying himself.

"But what about you...?" Kairi asked holding his arm tighter.

"I'll create a distraction, there's no way I can fight this thing." Sora said. "My sword doesn't work."

"But…" Kairi said but was cut off as the Heartless swung at them and they both flew backwards to a tree.

"Damn it…" Sora said kneeling up. "Kairi…" He looked at her and saw her on the ground, blood seeping from a cut on her face. "Damn it… Don't worry Kairi I'll protect you." He said and charged at the Heartless.

"Sora…" Kairi said looking at the losing battle. She then began chanting. "I summon thee..." Her voice began resonating with the wind. "Descend from the heavens," The heaven opened up.

At the Realm of Light…

Yuffie had burst in the throne room yelling, "Leon! Leon! The keyblade of light vanished."

"What do you mean vanished?" Cloud said with alarm.

"Cid locate where the keyblade is." Leon said to a blond man sitting by the transparent computer.

"Right…" Cid said and started typing on the computer.

"Do you think someone managed to steal it?" Cloud asked.

"Not likely… Not without her." Leon said pacing with worry.

"Found it. It's descending to the Realm of the Mortals…" Cid said moving aside as the screen visualizes a light descending to the realm of the mortals.

"It's her…" Cloud said.

"She made a pact with someone." Leon said. "It won't be long before he finds out that she's no longer here in the Realm of Light."

Sora looked at the sky as an orb of light descended and hovered in front of him. The giant Heartless stepped back a bit.

"And be a light through the darkness…" Kairi finished chanting as the orb of light formed the shape a key. The cut on her face was healing leaving no scars behind. "Sora, use the keyblade…"

"The keyblade?" Sora said and upon instinct, his hand grabbed the hilt. The keyblade shone then the light around it vanish. He looked at what he was holding closely. It was a key in the form of a blade. The blade was silver, the rain guard blue and the guard was bright gold. The teeth looked depicts the shape of a crown and the key has an extended silver chain with a mouse design keychain at the end.

Suddenly a voice from inside his head said; "I am the Kingdom Key, the Key of Awakening. You Keyblade Wielder chosen by the Light, remember well that even in the deepest depths of the darkness there will always be light that will cut through the darkness."

"The hell… was that?" Sora muttered but then he didn't have any time to think about it as the giant Heartless charged at him.

Sora evaded the attack by leaping from the air and swung as it passed through. The heartless release a growl from the injury it received.

"It worked." Sora said then charged again.

The heartless charged at Sora and he in turn clashed it with the keyblade.

"Not so invincible now, huh..." Sora mocked then executed combo moves attacking the heartless.

The heartless was staggering and made the move to fall. That was when Sora saw where it would've fallen.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled dropping the keyblade and made a mad dash to reach Kairi.

Kairi gasped as she saw the giant heartless falling towards her. She made a stance to protect herself and closed her eyes.

Sora reached Kairi and used his body as a shield waiting for the impact but nothing. He looked back and saw nothing but the remnants of a black smoke as it was blown by the wind.

Sora released a sigh of relief and looked at Kairi. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Kairi said then looked at the open space. "It's gone…"

"Yeah, it is…" Sora said standing up and helping Kairi up. "You didn't tell me you could speak in the same language as I am."

"I didn't then…" Kairi said, then continued; "But I learned from you." She said.

"How?" Sora said with that stupefied look on his face. "I didn't even teach you anything."

"What now?" Kairi asked.

"We have to get out of here first. There are still others roaming around the area. Though that one was big, it was only one. I don't think I can match any of them if we're out numbered." Sora said.

"Right…" Kairi said fixing her dress.

"Are you a priestess by any chance?" Sora asked as he walked over to the keyblade where he dropped it.

"A priestess? Is that something edible?" Kairi asked wondering.

Sora stopped and looked back at her clearly mystified. "… No, it's a position of the ones who take their vows in the shrine." Sora said. _'Then she's not a priestess.' _

Sora looked at the Kingdom Key suddenly it disappeared. "What?" Then it suddenly appeared in his hand.

"The keyblade comes to its wielder on its own." Kairi explained.

"What is this thing?" Sora asked Kairi clearly suspecting that she knows it.

"A key…" Kairi simply said.

Sora looked at the keyblade then nodded; "A key… Right, of course..." He said. _'Well, she's right it is in the shape of a key… A huge key…'_

Sora then concentrated and made the keyblade disappear. Then he turned towards Kairi and said; "Let's go we have a long journey ahead. Oh, yeah, since we had an awkward introduction before let's try that again. My name is Sora." He said holding out his hand towards her.

Kairi smiled; took his hand and said; "I'm Kairi, thank you for helping me."

"It was nothing." Sora said as he picked his discarded sword. Well, he figured he couldn't just leave it there. "All though in truth, I actually thought I was a goner." He said as they began walking.

"You're lucky…" Kairi said looking at Sora.

"Funny… lucky was the least thing I had these years." Sora said chuckling.

* * *

Orika: All right so I decided to update this story.

Vampire Orika: Took you long enough, Mortal.

Orika: Hey, I've been busy…

Vampire Orika: What you are my dear is lazy.

Orika: Whatever it's not as if, you're helping me think of how the stories go. Anyways Review please which of the keybaldes do you think I should use next?


End file.
